teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
As Time Passes By
As Time Passes By is the third installment in the Decisions Made By Hurt & Hope series. Source description Scott and Liam have reached a new and uneasy place in the aftermath of Isaac's death and it's about to take another turn. Excerpt ---- SECTION IS TO BE UNEDITED --Sylvos Windrunner (talk) 05:34, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ---- | CHAPTER ONE | Scott looked around the room, watching all the bodies move. Most of them were in sync with the music, playlist cranking out a mix of EDM, rap, and some other bass-heavy songs. His legs were stiff and his back was slightly irritated, all from standing in the same position for too long. His fingers were cramped, too, subconsciously tight around the finished bottle of beer he'd been holding for half an hour. Most importantly, though, his face was down. His expression. His eyes. His lips. He was in a funk, dour at best. And even watching Stiles' horrible dance moves next to Malia wasn't helping. At least they were having a good time. For the nth time Scott's eyes dropped down to the top ring of the bottle. He didn't quite hate being there, he'd just rather have been elsewhere. Eddie's party was fine, in fact it was great objectively speaking. Easily one of the better ones he'd been to. Brett had invited the pack and once Liam had gotten on his last nerve bugging him to go, they went. And now Liam was across the room, dancing with high school classmate who'd had a crush on him since his time at Devenford. She was cute—bleach-blond and tan and cliché glitter on her cheeks. Scott actually popped a slight smile watching his boyfriend enjoying himself. He deserved it given all that'd happened the last few weeks. Since he'd fallen off the map. Scott looked around the room again, finding Brett dancing with a girl in front of him and an impossibly taller guy behind him. Liam had mentioned Brett's ambiguous sexuality once upon a time, reiterating his memory of surprise during his first trip to Sinema, but Scott had never seen it before. It was amusing in a way given how far he and Liam had come. Although now something was just not right anymore. Maybe it's just too soon after… "You're like a brooding black hole, Scotty," Stiles yelled over the music, a few feet away with Malia dancing—rather grinding against his backside. Scott popped his widest smile yet and the two best friends shared a knowing look. Stiles just shrugged and they laughed. The freckled boy turned around to face his rekindled girlfriend and Scott pushed off the wall to find a drink with a little more flavor—without the proper effects beer was starting to suck. He made his way through the crowd towards the back of the house, towards the kitchen. When he made it back, he almost wish he hadn't. There was a girl up against a wall, her face disheveled as this guy a little younger than Scott was cramping her there. His hands were on either side of her head and his face was only inches from her own. "Lori?" Scott said, recognizing her immediately. Lori peered over to look at him. The other guy turned a little, too. "Piss off, dude." ...continues after the external links Category:Decisions Made By Hurt & Hope fictions Category:Fanfiction Category:Lyo24boi